Derek Who still scares me
by Two Things On My Mind
Summary: I wasn't just having a bad week, I'd had enough of those. Day in day out, oh no, I knew what it felt like to have a bad week. It was more then that. Thus far, I was having a bad life. Its crazy and stupid, really stupid. I'm young, and In love whatever I'm aloud to be stupid shut up.


I wasn't just having a bad week, I'd had enough of those. Day in day out, oh no, I knew what it felt like to have a bad week. It was more then that. Thus far, I was having a bad life, my grades were fine, they always were because somehow? I found the balance between running around after a snarling pack of wolves, and doing my school work. No no that was just fine, it was everything else, I was falling behind, I didn't want to leave the house or go see Scott or do anything. My dad was getting jack of me being a lazy ass in my room all the time, and Scott was getting jack of me full stop. I guess it wasn't really his fault, though. It wasn't like I was giving him much reason to be overly pleased with me lately. I guess it all started a few months ago, I pulled my feet up under myself on the desk chair as I thought, laptop screen open in front of me, the only light -ironically- in my dark room. Yeah, a month ago, and I'll tell you why, in one syllable. Derek, well, two if you want his last name, but do I really need to go into that? You know exactly who I'm talking about without me having to go on a tangent about it. Its really not enough for him to waltz into my life and flip tables, clearly. He's here and he's messing everything up, consider my life thoroughly messed. So messy like a-like um-like a kids bedroom after an earth quake, you know how earth quakes just-wait. Where was I going with this? What was I even saying? Oh, yeah. I shifted in my spot. Derek. Who still scares me.

I used to think, he was the kind of scary that you lock your kids away from, because you were afraid he might eat them, or just...look at them. I was wrong, big surprise.

I was pretty hopelessly falling over Derek though, everywhere we went it was like a three legged race now, and he showed up in my room, un-invited and trust me, I tried sorting that out True Blood style 'resending his invitation'? He just bashed my face into the key board. Anyway, It was starting to drive me crazy. See theres a part I haven't told you yet, a part I haven't told anyone. Its probably the reason I don't move my lazy ass from the chair anymore, probably the reason I don't really talk to Scott anymore. Its crazy and stupid, really stupid. I'm young, and In love whatever I'm aloud to be stupid shut up.

Ooops, right, key point there was, I'm in love. Love. With Derek Hale, how did this happen? Why do I hate me so much? Enough to fall for someone that never will, and never could love me. Why me? Oh my life isn't fair, yadda yadda. And I can't talk to anyone. Not Scott, definitely not my dad, no one. There are some things, that you just can't tell a guy, and I didn't have anyone else. Who was I supposed to talk to? Alison didn't care, Lydia cared even less. And the sad part was, I thought about talking to Derek. Because even though I was sure the guy hated me, if he thought it was important enough, sometimes he listened. But of course I had to rule that one out.

I was so unbelievably stupid, and I can't believe I'm admitting that, don't tell Scott. I took a deep breath and leant back in my chair closing my eyes.

"Stiles"

You're fucking kidding me, Go. Away. Derek. I knew it was him, I knew the moment he said my name, exactly who it was. He was really the only one that said my name like that. And right now, any time but right now I'd hear it. I kept my eyes closed and stayed there silently, like I was sleeping. He'd clearly just climbed inside my window, oh he was such a romeo. Throwing stones at my window pains and calling 'Where for art thou Stiles?' I'd have laughed then, because the idea of Derek performing Shakespeare was comical to the point it was ridiculous. But I didn't, I stayed perfectly, silently still. I had priorities.

"Stiles?" He repeated impatiently, the hint of a question in his voice, he hated to wait. He didn't wait for anyone, but screw it, as far as he knew I was sleeping and sleeping I would be. I didn't even hear him step closer when I felt a finger on my cheek, that...? That was creepy, well, maybe not creepy. But I stayed silent, I kept my eyes closed and didn't move.

"You even breath loudly in your sleep" He commented softly, roughly. You sir, are an asshole, dishonor on you, dishonor on your...you. It wasn't just a finger now, it was a hand, it was...caressing my cheek, the one with a tender red mark on it. Could I help if I gasped? It still hurt. He seemed startled.

"What did you expect? Creep" I muttered, sitting up straight and placing a fist curled hand over my cheek.

"So you weren't sleeping?" He seemed totally unfazed, I shook my head, stretching my arms and yawning, because really? Honest to god? I should have been sleeping, I was tired and even though it was a Thursday night anyway, I still needed a decent amount of sleep.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked, blinking his huge beautiful deep golden-brown eyes. I slapped myself mentally for that, because I shouldn't have been thinking of his eyes as beautiful. Nope, definitely not, that was bad, very bad. They were uh, big and brown and gross and way too good looking for his stupid beautiful face. Crap.

"Because I-...I don't have to justify myself, maybe I wanted to have a normal night, for once." I don't really know why I said that, but hey, whatever works.

"Sorry to intrude on your personal time but this is important-" He sounded really sorry, oh yeah, definitely. Thats was sarcastic by the way.

"Important? What have I got to do with it?! I'm human, theres no magical, special power I posses that is going to be any help to you so why don't you give sniff Scott's ass or something. Have a wolf moment" I sighed softly, leaning back in my chair to look at him.

"Do you really want me to hit you?" He threatened, empty threats, I think. I hoped, I mean he'd never made good on any other threats against my life, so it didn't matter.

"Totally" I sighed deeply, throwing my hands up, trying to tell him I'd given up. He just looked at me with that cranky 'I can't believe you exist' look on his face. It hurts me a little every time I see it.

"Stiles." I feel like he said my name twelve times in five minutes, and hey thats not even really my name.

"Derek" I reply, delayed, dropping my pencil on its head beside me on the desk.

"Somethings wrong" He stated, I waited for him to go on, say that the pack was in dire need or that the entire city was being devoured by a giant dinosaur of doom that for some reason, I'd be useful against. Maybe he'd throw me out as cannon fodder. He parked himself on the end of my bed. And sat, staring. We sat like that for a long time, and I mean a long time. I got sick of sitting in the quiet, listening to the sound of Derek's barely heard breathing.

"Well what is it?" I demanded, raising my hand palm up as I waited.

"That was a question." He gave me this look like I was a complete idiot. To be honest I didn't really like the condescending tone in his voice, so I told him so-

"To be honest I don't really like the condescending tone in your voice" I was pretty proud of myself actually, it wasn't often I actually managed to get my feelings out without having my face pounded into dust. I looked at Derek, and he looked back, kind of awkward. He just looked at me like he was...angry? I'm not sure exactly what it was that he looked at me like but I didn't exactly like it. So I lowered my gaze to the floor.

He stood, and I thought maybe God was being merciful, and making Derek leave. But he didn't, he just walked over and stood in front of me, his eyes baring down on me. I really didn't want to look up then. But I felt that hand that had been touching my cheek in a creeper kind of way find its way to the front of my shirt and ball it in its fist. Yanking and jostling me. So I looked up then, not having much other choice.

"You know I'm getting really sick and tired of you pushing me around in my own house" I snapped at him, he looked surprised, hell I was surprised myself, but I nodded by head once and pushed him lightly, forcing his fist-which wasn't clutched too tightly considering- off my shirt with a little effort. I frowned slightly, because it shouldn't have been that easy. Sixteen year old kid shouldn't have been able to just push people around like that, let alone Derek Hale. Alpha were-wolf, basically the poster child for mens health.

He and I exchanged looks for a while, it seemed like neither of us could believe it, my tongue darted out to lick my bottom lip and I made another move forward, just a brief one. And apparently that was all it took, he stepped forward, his hands wrapped around my wrists he had me pinned in a second, my back rammed against the wall before I knew which way was up. His eyes boring into mine white hot, I winced and tried to look anywhere else. We were way too close, and I started to squirm, not really liking it, one bit. His traveled my features, analyzing them, his lips parted in short sharp breaths. I didn't know where to look so I just tried to chill. And then he just did it, he slammed his lips against mine, and it wasn't exactly everything I'd dreamed about, to be honest my heart fluttered so hard and fast I thought I was going to pass out. All of a sudden every gallon of blood in my body was racing through my veins to my face. His rips were course, slightly dry but soft at the same time. I know that doesn't really make sense but its how they felt. I yelped into his mouth, still pinned as he claimed it. He wasn't all that gentle, but he wasn't completely out of it at the same time. As I began to kiss back, he became more controlled, letting my arms drop and snaking his low around my waist, pulling my smaller frame to him in a primal movement. I gasped softly and turned my head sort of, not actually sure what to do. I know, I'm like the biggest virgin, I'd never really kissed anyone before, let alone beaded somebody, and to be honest, I'd always imagined if It was going to be anyone; it would be a girl.

"S-Slow down, I have school tomorrow" I heard myself breath. Idiot, see this is why I never got laid, that and my zero on the whole attractiveness scale. Though I was starting to doubt that now.

Not that I was complaining, I mean this was great, his fingers finding there way under ONE of my shirts. At that he growled and just ripped through the fabric. I made a sound of protest against his lips but he growled again and I shut up, he eventually found his way to my skin. And I tried hard not to gasp again, his fingers digging into it gently, dragging his normal -thank God- human finger nails across the small of my back. Well shit, I never thought I'd get here, as much as I'd hoped and had-lets be honest- more then one dream about this happening, I never thought it actually would. In fact, I still wasn't sure it was, maybe I'd fallen asleep in my chair, and Derek had left, and we'd never really even spoken. I realized this wasn't a dream pretty quickly when his lips weren't on my anymore, they were on my neck, and he was nibbling softly, rolling the flesh by collar bone between his teeth, I'd be lying if I said I didn't moan. He grunted, maybe thats what he'd wanted, I have no idea.

I looked down at him, his eyes were closed, and now his lips were just resting against my skin, against the little red mark he'd created. A look of pure concentration, and somehow caught up with bliss. I smiled lopsidedly, and he placed a kiss on the mark, his hands slipping from around me, his head angling up again to look at me, pale skin and bone, blushing red still slammed up against the wall. Chest heaving as I gazed back at him through half lidded eyes. I was sort of confused, why did he stop? He straightened up, looking down at me now, his hands somehow found my sides and ran up and down slowly. "I'm sorry." He said, and he sounded so genuine, he really sounded sorry, God what for?! I was enjoying that, there was absolutely nothing to be sorry about, that was freakin' great, do it again!

"Don't be." I said instead, and I honestly don't think I'd ever said so little in my life. But what else could I say, I suddenly realized how naked I sort of was, top half wise and I tried not to look down, a pained expression on my face. Derek looked startled, looking around my body, his thick set eyebrows running together and furrowing, expression tense.

"Did I hurt you? I'm so sor-" He began, but I cut across him.

"No, I'm not wearing a shirt" Which was honestly my reason for worry right now, the guy could see me without a shirt and he was still standing there with me. I think, that was the first time I'd seen Derek Hale really smile at me. Really smile. He didn't smile very often, but this one time, that was real.

"I know." He replied, we stood still like that for a long moment, Derek looming down on me, his hands traveling up and down my pale sides, and me coming to terms with the fact I was basically being held...by Derek. I tried really hard not to go rabid fangirl on him, and I took in more oxygen then I need, not that it mattered, my head was already spinning.

"I have school tomorrow" I repeated, he nodded, he knew, and it was late, he probably also knew that. Neither of us seemed to want to do anything though, I opened my mouth to say something but he just pressed a finger to my lips, silencing me.

"Good night, Stiles" He bent down and placed a kiss on my forehead, linger there I could have sworn he sniffed me. Legit, just sniffed me before pulling back, hands dropping, turning his back to me, only sparing a final glance my way, lips grinning gradually as he climbed out of my room, and out into the night.


End file.
